The present invention relates to a system for managing geographic space and providing navigational support.
Driving support systems, such as the system in U.S. Pat. No. 8,620,510, determine an optimum use of a plurality of vehicles in searching a predefined geographic area, such as determining an optimum path through a particular vehicle's assigned subregion to minimize the time needed for each specific vehicle to traverse its associated subregion. Other driving support systems, such as the system in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0248899, manage positioning assistance data for large regions including retrieving positioning assistance data at a mobile device by identifying a master region in which the mobile device is located and sub-region definitions associated with the master region, where the sub-region definitions are indicative of area occupied by the sub-regions within the master region.
However, as the geographic space being handled by such systems expands, the amount of information being transmitted, received, and processed increases, and the corresponding load might exceed the processing power of a single server. Even if the geographic space is divided, and a plurality of servers are used to process the spaces resulting from the division, automobiles move at high speeds among the plurality of divided geographic spaces, and therefore further communication between the servers is necessary, such that the processing capability may be exceeded even when a plurality of servers are used. Furthermore, when the geographic space is divided, the density of roads, the number of moving automobiles, and the like is different in each geographic space resulting from the division, and therefore there is a difference in system resources and workloads among servers, such that an overall efficiency of the system may drop when a load is focused on a certain server.